Crow's Foot
The Crow’s Foot is a very well established secret organization of thieves, fences, assassins, saboteurs, spies and smugglers. Based largely in and around Magnus Terra, they run smaller outfits across the seas in Cloud City and Nehekhara. The Crow’s Foot operates like a business-minded crime family, valuing loyalty and truth to their words among each other. A member pays their debts, keeps their promises and always seeks for ways to further expand and enrich the Foot. To show dedication and loyalty the Crow’s Foot, members are branded with the symbol of a crow’s foot, on the sole of their left foot. Inside the Crow's Foot Leaders of a Crow’s Foot sect are titled as Spirelings, and they oversee assigned elements of the organization’s functions and dealings. The Spirelings each stay in rather constant and regular communication through their own means. Sects of the Crow’s Foot are often found in hidden tunnel networks beneath cities or hideouts and sanctuaries just on the outskirts of settlements that provide a temporary safe haven for members. Many in the Crow’s Foot worship and revere Nocturnal, which in itself is a crime in Magnus Terra. The most trusted and right hands to the Spirelings have earned their way to the top and have had gifts presented to them by the Mistress of Night. They are known as the Shade Walkers. Goals of the Crow's Foot While the common belief is that the Crow’s Foot is merely interested in profit and furthering their greedy goals (and this is part of it), they also wish to preserve the function and prosperity of civilization. A thriving city is a profitable city. An enemy that would damage this structure is an enemy of the Foot. They consider themselves a necessary darkness, willing to do the deeds that the wealthy, powerful and proud cannot do themselves, sometimes with the knowledge of such things. Joining the Crow's Foot Many of the members of the Crow’s Foot didn’t actively seek membership at first. Orphans and talented individuals are recruited by scouts of the Foot. Others find themselves getting into trouble and end up indebted to them. And when the time has come of the debt paid, they feel right at home, mostly. Shade Walker Boon (Renown 50 or higher, gain favour with Nocturnal) '' Nocturnal has watched your exploits closely and has deemed you worthy to become a minor champion of hers. Once per long rest, you may cast the ''Greater Invisibility, Silence ''or ''Major Image ''spells. You may only cast one of those three per day. Additionally, the Spireling of your sect that you serve under will bestow upon you the Shade Walker’s Garb. Shade Walker's Garb ''Armor (Leather armor), Very Rare These dark leathers are made from the finest of black calf skin, decorated with ornate silver and sapphire inlay, intricate elven pattern work and with a thin mantle of black fur. You have a bonus to AC of +2 while wearing this armor, additionally you have resistance to cold and lightning damage.